Opposite
by TsundereNoOtaku6615
Summary: {Reincarnation!AU. When he wished for things to be different, he never expected everything to turn out like this!} [Arc 2: Remembering the forgotten] It's been 7 years. Levi chose to stay and forget. But what can he do when the past subconsciously haunts him? Eveuntal Rivetra.(Rating, genre & characters may change for every arc.)
1. Epilogue

Yo minna! This is my first SnK story and I hope y'all like it! Please forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I might write this fanfic using my phone most of the time and we all know how crappy phone keyboards are.

So yeah, I originally intended to post this last Saturday(GMT +8 Philippine Time) but yeah, internet was being a total biatch.

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. I DO NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN SNK.**(Sadly, yes, that includes Levi-heichou.)

Enjoy! ^_^

Warning: Prologue contains TONS of OoC Levi drama.

* * *

**Levi POV**

Was it wrong to dream? Everyone knew that it wasn't. But why does it feel so…wrong?

In this world, it's alright ro dream. Just don't expect most of it to come true.

In this world, it's alright to hope. Just don't expect something good'll happen.

In this world, it's alright to believe. Just don't expect anything to be safe.

Because in this world, the first thing that'll get crushed will be your dreams. Next'll be your hope. Next is your belief.

What's the last one then?

That'll be your life.

'cause next thing you know, you're at the hands of either of the two monsters.

One of them would have to be the literal monsters. Titans. One minute you're dancing the night away, the next minute you're a bloody mess. Literally.

The other monster is less noticeable. Humanity itself. They're the REAL monsters. While you can still run from the titans(if you still can.), you have no escape from them humans. Even if you do, they can just hunt you down. Unlike titans who are apparently mindless(titan-shifters are an exception.) and easily distracted.

Tch. so much for 'Sie sind das essen und wir sind die Jäger'.

But is it really wrong to dream?

No. It isn't. It's not wrong to dream, to hope, to believe, to Live. None of that's wrong. I've just only I did so sooner. It only felt wrong because we were dreaming, hoping, believing, and living in the wrong world. The wrong time.

Which is why my dying wish is for us to be reborn in a world that's completely different from ours.

A world that is

**Opposite.**

* * *

A/N Updates are weekly.


	2. Chapter 1: Princess

Yo durr! How was the prologue guys? My sister said it was dang deep while my classmate said that she was liking it so far. What about you guys?

Anyway, here's Chapter 1! Not much detail is in this chapter tho. Buuut, there's a little bit of fluff here. Like child fluff.

Btw, pls review!

And yes, I'm quite , let's say, _maarte _(loosely translated as picky.) why? just read.

* * *

Opening song: Jitter Doll (kradness cover)

**ame agaru tochuu no shizuku nagame te**

**migime ni konekutaa tsunagu douryoku**

_(Gazing at a droplet when the rain recedes_

_The right eye connects to a power adapter)_

**midare midare kono ondo de**

**subete tokeru you na**

**tobase tobase horaguramu de**

**kanashimi no sekai he**

_(Disorder, disorder With this temperature_

_everything seems to melt_

_Go, go With this hologram_

_to a world filled with melancholy)_

**soshite ayatsurare ru soshite ayatsurare ru**

**sono sekai ni nani ga mieru**

_(And I am manipulated, manipulated_

_What can you see in that world)_

**ijyou na shikoukairo noizu wo**

**hito ha sou sore wo kami to mada yondei ru**

**sono kami wo shinjinaga ra sukuwareru sekai de ha**

**koe wo karashi te nageku mono ha inai to**

**shinjite...**

_(The abnormal level of subconscious noise_

_Humans, yes, still call this God_

_There is no one who bemoan with a withered voice_

_in a world that can be salvaged while believing in God_

_Believe...)_

* * *

The futile screams of boy filled the area as he was thrown out into the eternal abyss.

The lights dimmed and people scurried about.

A young raven haired boy, about 9 years of age, was hiding behind the curtain, sweat dripping from his brow and his heart thumping wildly. A little blond boy around the same age crept up behind him, nearly scaring the life out of him.

"Nervous, Levi?" The blond boy said to him giggling. The raven haired boy named Levi turned around to face him, arms crossed.

"Oh, shut up Erwin. It's not like you're the one who's gonna go upstage." Levi snapped at him, frowning but still obviously nervous.

"I know." Erwin calmy replied. "But still, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Just... I dunno... get this over with." He added, putting a reassuring hand on Levi's shoulder. Levi sighed in return.

"Yeah.. Let's just get this over with. Then we can finally slack off."

"Aww yisss!" Erwin said out loud while doing the success kid pose. "Anyways, you seen that girl 'round here?" Erwin asked, looking around.

"Who?"

"Y'know... Petra. She's supposed to be around here, helping out the crewmen."

"Oh yeah, she did say she was one of you guys." Levi said, looking around as well.

"Oh well, nevermind. Good luck to you and your princess, whoever she is!" Erwin patted Levi's back before running off.

"Y-yeah.. Thanks.. I guess." Levi tried to reassure himself.

'Stupid teachers. Whose godforsaken idea was this anyway? Blind play? Tch.' He thought.

Y'see the teachers of the third grade have decided to do a little something called a 'Blind Play'. Students from different classes are chosen to perform the German folktale 'The Enchanted Princess' without knowing who their co-actors will be. And the reason why Levi hates it is because, although he knows who'll play who(thanks to Erwin and his "reliable sources"), there is one character wherein he doesn't know who's playing as. The princess.

Crap. Moreover, his girl bestfriend Petra is nowhere to be found.

'What if she's sick? What if her parents decided to leave early? What if–' Levi's thoughts were cut short as he was dragged onstage by Erwin just as his scenes were about to start. Erwin told him a quick 'good luck' before dashing off backstage. Levi took three deep breaths, telling himself that he can do this. The curtains rose. The show shall go on.

* * *

Everyone in the audience clapped as loud as they can as the main actors bowed and the curtains lowered.

Levi, who was so stuck up on finding out who was playing the princess, found no information whatsoever. All actors were wearing masks and wigs and were therefore, unidentifiable. Levi sighed and walked back to the dressing room where his mother was, removing his wig and mask. As soon as he walked in he was immediately scooped up into an embrace of 'you-did-wells' and 'i'm-proud-of-yous'. Knowing that he was powerless against his mother, he simply hugged back. Suddenly, something dinged inside his head. He hastily pulled away from his mother and fixed his costume.

"Mom, I'll just be talking to some friends of mine. I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure, dear. But hurry up alright? We're leaving soon." His mother said, fixing his hair.

"Okay!" Levi chirped before running off toward the auditorium exit.

* * *

A young girl, around 9 years old, briskly walked toward the dressing room, removing her mask and wig, revealing auburn hair and chestnut eyes. Opening the door, she saw her parents sitting down on the chairs with their phones. As soon as they saw her, they immediately stood and locked their phones. The girl ran towards them in an embrace, dropping the wig and mask in the process.

"Mom! Dad! How'd I do? Huh? Was I good?" The girl asked, smiling as her father carried her in his arms.

"Oh, Petra, honey you were wonderful. If only they didn't give you that mask and wig then it would've been perfect. Don't you agree, dear?" Her mother praised, then looking up at her husband.

"Of course. I guess they're just jealous of the Ral heritage that they decided to cover up your hair and eyes but nothing's stopping this beauty!" The man laughed heartily, lightly ruffing the girl's hair.

The girl, whose name was Petra, giggled and hopped off her father's arms as soon as she was lowered.

"Dad, really? Anyway, I have to go see someone. I'll be back!" Petra quickly said before running off.

"Oh dear, look at her. From a princess to a queen." Her mother sighed dreamily.

"I know. I know. And since when was she this close to someone?" Her father replied, putting his hand on his wife's soldiers.

* * *

Levi ran around the hallways, desperately in search of a certain girl.

* * *

Petra dashed here and there, focused on searching for a specific boy.

* * *

The two children ran around until they found each other on both ends of a single hallway. It was dark and so they didn't see the other person until they bumped into each other, under the dim light of a window.

Standing up and brushing the dust off their costumes. As they looked at who they bumped, but was immediately frozen at who they saw in whose costumes.

"Petra?" "Levi?" Both of them said at the same time.

"You're the princess?" "You're Hans?"

"Wait, you first."

"No. You."

"Ah, screw it." Levi finally broke the jinx, running a hand through his hair.

"So, I assume that you lied to me?" Petra asked him.

"Well yeah, but so did you, y'know." Levi pointed out.

"Sorry. I was sworn to secrecy and I didn't want to get in trouble so I lied." Petra shyly confessed, fidgeting with her dress.

"Tch. So was I. Looks like we lied to each other."

"Looks like it.. Sorry."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry too."

"No more lying and fighting right?"

"Definitely. So what are you doing for summer?"

"Well, we're just gonna travel. Our goal is to visit the Disneylands in Florida, Tokyo, and Hongkong then back."

"Wow. Figures. You're rich after all."

"W-we're not rich okay?! Daddy just happened to get his bonus pay. Anyways, what about you? What are you doing for summer?"

Levi shrugged."I dunno. Maybe I'll just stay at home and slack off I guess. Hang out with Erwin sometimes, I don't know!"

Petra gave him the 'are-you-serious' look."Really? Oh well. I'll make sure to buy you a souvenir then." As Petra turned to leave, Levi suddenly remembered something and grabbed her arm."_Chotto matte,_ Petra!"(Wait a minute)

"What?"

Levi reached for something in his pocket then pulled out two matching necklaces. One had outsretched white wings while the other had folded black wings.

"Pick one."Levi told her. As she was about to get one they heard voices, shouting their names.

"Levi! There you are." Levi recognised that voice. It was Erwin's.

"Petra. Where have you been?" Petra heard a girl's voice. 'Hanji...?' she thought.

The two voices came closer as they finally apprached the two. Petra was able to grab the necklace she wanted before they were dragged away from each other. They both called out 'Goodbye' to each other before they were dragged out of the dim window's light.

* * *

Yesh! I made it! Just in time too. So, which necklace do you guys think Petra chose?

And about that opening song, It's a Vocaloid song originally by the Vocaloid Lily but I used kradness' version since I liked it better. Oh yeah, before I forget, the ending song is a filipino vocaloid song. the title is 'To Heaven from Earth' you should go check it out.


	3. Chapter 2: Mother

Heyy y'all! Hope you're still stickin with me here. Oh well, Happy Birthday to me...

* * *

(cue opening song)

Warning: I've raised the warning to T due to some words. Also for the mentions of alcohol and blood and stuff.

* * *

Levi woke up to the sound of glass breaking and the voice of an obviously drunk man yelling. Levi sat up, rubbed his eyes and checked the time. The clock read 8:50 a.m. He jerked when he heard a cry of pain coming from a familiar voice.

'Wait, was that... Mom's voice? Crap.' Levi thought as he immediately stood up from bed and went to his mother's closet, opened the drawer and quickly grabbed some things before quietly dashing outside. There he saw a terrible sight downstairs. A tall disheveled man towering over his mother, a broken bottle at his feet while she was black and blue all over with a bleeding arm and leg.

'Mom.. no..' Levi thought to himself as he man kicked her, earning a grunt from the woman.

"Psh. Pathetic. Outta my way, woman!" The man yelled at her, throwing the beer bottle in his hand at her in the process. Still, the woman refused to move, glaring at him instead.

"You dare look at me with those eyes o' yers? Huh?! How 'bout I take 'em out fer ya then, heh?!" The man mockingly said to her, grabbing her hair. "Oh don't worry. Soon it's yer son who'll suffer next!" He added, releasing his hold on her hair and strangled her instead.

"L-Leave.. him.. out.. of.. t-this.. Kian..L-levi.. inn..o..cent..." She managed to choke out.

"Eh? You dare answer back, woman?! I oughtta.." He said, tightening his grip on her neck.

* * *

Levi was ready to burst at the sight of his tortured mother.

'That bastard. That's it! I've had enough!' He mentally screamed before jumping down the stairs and running towards the man whom he never loved as a father. He never even wanted one anyway. 'A mother is just as good as a father.' He said to himself before landing a punch at the back of the man's head. The man dropped the woman in the process, dazed from alcohol and even more dazed from the punch. Levi immediately helped his mother up just as the man was able to kick him aside.

"Heh, speak o' the devil. We were just talking about ya, you brat." The man mockingly spat out as he walked towards the boy, cracking his knuckles.

"You're the devil here, you fucking bastard! You hurt mom, and I've had enough." Levi snapped at him, shakily standing up with that murderous glare of his.

"You fucking piece of shit. I'd like to see you try." The man mocked, giving him a little taunt. That just angered Levi more. Without thinking, he recklessly ran toward him, attempting to land a punch on his face, only to be thrown off and punched in the gut. Levi spat out blood but merely wiped it off his face. He prepared to launch another attack, dodging the man if possible. Levi kicked the man's shins, temporarily giving him an opening. Levi aimed for the man's diaphragm((A/N: I spelled that little fucker right.)) knocking the wind out of him. Levi proceeded to tackle the man and punched him several times in the face. Making sure that the man was knocked out, he stood up towards the kitchen and grabbed a matchbox. He lit up one match and looked at the man mockingly, who, meanwhile, was just waking up.

'This is what you deserve. You bastard.' He thought before setting the curtains and wooden furniture ablaze. Levi smelled something leaking.' Shit. The gas. It's gonna blow!' He immediately thought as he quickly helped his mother and quickly ran outside, barely making it outside before they heard an explosion. As they ran outside, Levi caught a glimpse of the man, barely strong enough to sit up. His eyes looked sad as he spoke. Levi was barely able to make out words from what he said.

"Almira... Levi did take after you... I'm sorry..." He heard the man say before the house collapsed.

'Kian, why'd you have to be my father when you never acted like one?' Levi thought to himself as he ran.

* * *

Almira dropped to the ground, panting.

"Mom, you okay?" Levi knelt down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Levi... I'm so sorry!" She sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her son. "I'm sorry, if only I was stronger.. if only.. look what happened to you now.."

"Mom, what are you apologizing for? It's alright. None of it was your fault." Levi reassured her.

"But now, we have nothing. We can't even find a place to stay, let alone food."

At this point, Levi pulled out the things he grabbed earlier.

"You're wrong mom. We do have something. Every night, I would sneak these with me." He began, showing her three wallets. One was Almira's, another was Levi's, and the last one was Kian's.

"You stole them?" Almira looked up at her son.

"I had to. I knew this would happen sooner of later so I started preparing. I also took these and put them inside my wallet. Sorry if they're folded." Levi continued, opening his wallet and pulling out some folded documents. He unfolded them and revealed them to be birth certificates and such.

"But.. how?" Almira asked, bewildered as ever.

"Mom, don't doubt me now. After all, I'm Levi, your son." Levi finished his explanation and hugged her once more. "You see, Mom? We don't have nothing. We're not poor."

"Wait." Almira suddenly said, pulling away. "I think I know where to go. It's not far from here in Nirad. It's in Kizo City."

* * *

Yush. Happy Birthday to me.

(I'm such a loner.) Btw, sorry for the short chapter. and the late update. Internet was crappy as fudge.


	4. Chapter 3: Home

So... Rivetra Week is coming up.

* * *

(cue opening song)

* * *

"Gyahahahaha! In your face, Armin!" An ebony haired girl, possibly around 9 years of age, said as she mockingly taunted a blonde boy of the same age.

"Whatever. You cheated anyway, MIMI." The blonde boy named Armin retorted at her.

"My name is MIKASA! Mi-ka-sa! Not Mimi. That name's disgusting!" The girl named Mikasa shouted at him. Both of them continued bickering until a brunette boy their same age spoke up.

"GUYS! ENOUGH! Yeesh.. do you guys have to be like this every time?" The brunette crossed his his arms.

"Aww, y u so KJ Eren?" Armin pouted.

"Yeah, why, Lenny-kun?" Mikasa mocked.

"The heck, man! Didn't I already tell you not to call me that?"

"Well, cuz in Japanese, if you write your name in katakana then re-translate it to english, it becomes Elen or Ellen." Mikasa stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever..and–" Eren was cut-off by the sound of his watch beeping."Aw, it's lunchtime. Oh well, gotta go! See you guys later!" Eren called out at them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mom, are you sure we're going the right way?" Levi asked his mother for the 16th time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on, we're almost there." Almira responded while Levi let out a groan. They both kept walking until they saw a large house. Well, more like a mansion really.

"Woah... Who lives here, mom?" Levi said in awe.

"Your uncle from your father's side as well as your aunt who's also my cousin." Almira explained.

"Wait, what?"

"You'll understand later. Now come on." Almira said as she walked toward the gate and pressed the doorbell. A maid came out scurrying towards them.

"Yes? Who is it?" She asked.

"Oh I'm Tsukumi's cousin, Almira." Almira replied."Can we please come in? I need to speak with her." She added. The maid nodded in reply.

"I'll go ask her."She said before scurrying back inside. A few minutes later a woman with jet black hair came out and walked towards them.

"Almira-nee! It's been a long time!" She said as she opened the gate."

"Yes, it has, Tsukumi." Almira replied stepping inside the gate as she hugged Tsukumi. As Tsukumi pulled away from the older woman, she noticed a little boy beside her.

"Almira-nee, could this be Levi?" Tsukumi bent down to get a closer look."Ah, it IS Levi! You're so adorable!" She squealed, pinching his cheeks.

"Tsukumi, stop that. He hates it when you do that." Almira reprimanded her.

"Actually, it's alright Mom." Levi spoke up.

"See? He says it's okay." She said before standing up, giving him one last pinch. "Anyways, I figured something happened. Would you mind telling us inside?" Tsukumi's face changed from excited to serious.

"Actually, I figured it'd be better if I told Elias himself. They are brothers after all." Almira replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, come in. I bet Mikasa'd love to see her cousin." Tsukumi said, smiling at Levi who just shyed away.

* * *

"Dad, guess what?" The ebony haired girl named Mikasa asked the man beside her.

"What is it, dear?"

"I won against Armin today!" She replied happily

"Really? That's great! In what game?"

"UNO!"

"That's wonderful! That just proves that your smarter than him." He said, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"I know I am, Dad." She said, fixing her hair.

"That's my girl."

"Elias dear! We have visitors!" Both of them heard a voice call out to them.

"Coming!" They both said in unison.

* * *

All of them sat together in the living room, tension thick as gravy.

"Well, it's great to see you again, Almira. Did something happen between you and my foolish brother Kian?" Elias started.

"Umm, well.. He's become very... unstable." Almira sheepishly replied.

"What do you mean unstable?" Tsukumi asked.

"Well, I... Can we just talk without the kids? They, don't have to–"

"It's okay, mom.I can manage. After all, I'm also a victim." Levi cut Almira off.

"I see... Well, he's become rather drunk and abusive and..." Almira trailed off.

"So is that why you left? You know, you could've just alerted the police."Elias said, crossing his arms.

"We tried, Uncle Elias. But he threatened our lives. He said that if we call the police, he won't hesitate to kill us." Levi replied, his face showing no emotion.

"So you killed him instead?" Elias guessed and he was correct.

"The gas explosion wasn't my fault. But the fire was. You can beat me up if you want. I'm used to it anyway." Levi replied nonchalantly.

"Levi! No!' Almira protested.

"No, I'm not going to beat you up Levi. In fact, you saved him from himself. I know him. He's my brother after all." Elias replied.

"What do you mean, Elias?" Tsukumi asked.

"Had you not killed him, he really would've killed you, thinking that you two were a burden to his life, then he'd kill himself." Elias explained, sighing.

"Um, dad, I think I should go.." Mikasa spoke up.

"Oh yes. You should. Go take Levi with you." Tsukumi immediately agreed.

"Oh, and we'll be staying out today." Mikasa added.

"Oh, is that so? Take care okay? Go grab some food as well." Tsukumi said.

* * *

"So... How old are you by the way?" Mikasa asked as she walked alongside Levi, carrying two huge tumblers of drinks while Levi carried the food.

"Huh? Oh I just turned nine this Christmas." Levi replied, not looking up.

"So you're like younger than me. My birthday was just last February 10th. Anyways, why won't you ever smile? You're like grumpy cat or something." Mikasa said, stopping to put the tumblers down on a grassy lot.

"I don't seem to find a legitimate reason as to why I should smile." He nonchalantly replied, putting the food cases down as well.

"Hey, I know what you did to your dad."

"So? Do you hate me for it?"

"No. But, you don't seem to like what you did. I think what you need is to forget everything about the past. Like just let those memories go. It'll really lift that weight off your chest." She said ,sitting down.

"Maybe." He replied, sitting down beside her.

"Look, nothin's gonna happen if you just sit there and be all 'Mr. I-hate-my-life' y'know. Ya gotta move on. Let go of the past." Mikasa persuaded him.

"And what do you suppose I do first?" Levi asked.

"Smile." She simply said before standing up and waving at two people along the sidewalk.

'Smile? I guess it couldn't hurt to try.' Levi thought to himself.

"Hey Mikasa. Eh? Who's this?" A brunette boy said as he walked up to Mikasa.

"Yeah, Mika. Who's this guy? Your boyfriend or something?" A blonde boy said as well. The two Ackermans looked at the blonde with the expression of 'WTF?' on their faces.

"What? Did I say somethin' wrong?" The blonde innocently asked.

"Okay, first of all, Don't call me Mika. Second, he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND. WE'RE LIKE NINE WE CAN'T BE IN RELATIONSHIPS YET ARMIN. Third, we're obviously cousins. Can't you see the resemblance?" Mikasa calmy said, save for the second sentence, although she looked like she was about to burst.

"Oh...that so...oh well, sorry. My name's Armin ."The blonde said as he turned to Levi to help him stand up.

"Mine's Levi. I came from Nirad." Levi replied, brushing the dust of his clothes.

"Woah. Nirad? What's it like there? By the way I'm Eren." The brunette eagerly asked.

"Well, nice to meet you too. Anyway, Nirad isn't really that different from Kizo City Proper. It just has more buildings and air pollution and stuff."

"Well, I'll be. Why'd ya move out here in the peaceful outskirts of Kizo City?" Eren asked.

"Family matters. You wouldn't wanna know." Levi replied goomily.

"I see.." Eren and Armin nodded.

"Anyways!" Mikasa broke the tension by clapping her hands."Let's play! Ice-Ice-Water anyone?"Mikasa suggested.

"Let's do it!" Eren agreed.

"I'm in!"Armin said.

"I guess I'm in as well." Levi shrugged.

"Great! Now ro determine the 'it'.." Mikasa paused for a while." Vivaaaa..." She began as all of them made the peace sign and preapared to sit. Last one to sit down is the it."SIT!" She said out loud as all of them sat down simultaneously. Levi was the last down to sit.

"Yosh. Levi's the it." Levi heard Eren mutter.

"Alright. I'm gonna give you guys a 10 second headstart. Ready, set, go!" Levi said as everyone else ran away from him. Once the headstart was over, he immediately pinpointed Eren's location and froze him.

After a long afternoon of Ice-Ice-Water, Hopscotch, and Heaven and Hell, they four friends finally decided to rest and eat. It was already 6:40 when they finished eating.

"Okay guys, we're stayin out for today. Any objections?" Mikasa asked after swallowing her lollicake. She earned two nope's from Eren and Armin followed by a 'what do you mean?' from Levi.

"Come on, we'll show you." Eren said as he stood up and reached his arm out to Levi.

"Show me what?" Levi curiuosly asked as he grabbed Eren's hand.

"Just come with us." Armin replied, slightly irritated.

"Okay.."Levi muttered. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Eren, Mikasa, and Armin towards a meadow behind their houses. (A/N The trio's houses are right next to each other in this order: Mikasa, Eren, Armin.)

"H-hey! Where are we going?! Stop dragging me!" Levi yelled at them.

Armin, who was carrying the food, just chuckled at him.

"Just go with it."

Finally, after what seemed like years of running, tripping, dodging grass stalks, and jumping over boulders, they reached a small clearing smack in the middle of the surprisingly large meadow. There was a small run-down shack with a tree beside it. There was a hole in place of the roof covered up by a stretch of clear Japanese tarpaulin. Mikasa immediately reached for the keys in her pocket. The door, although it looked old, surprisingly didn't creak as she , Levi, and Eren pushed it open. Mikasa then grabbed for some matches inside the food bag. She lit one and then lit up a lamp inside the shack. She then procceeded to light the other lamps up.

As the shack was finally filled with light, Levi saw that there was a carpet at the center of the shack. At the back there were two bunk beds. The one on the left looked like both beds have been recently used. The one on the right looked like only the top bed was used.

"We'll be sleeping here. You can use the bottom bed at the right. It's a little dusty though." Eren said, pointing at the said bed.

"I don't mind. Just a little dusting will do." Levi shrugged.

"So... It's still a little early. What should we do?" Mikasa asked as she fixed the beds.

"Hmmm.. stargazing maybe? I heard there was gonna be a meteor shower today." Eren suggested.

"Woah, really man? That's cool! What time?" Armin excitedly asked.

"Umm i think it starts by 6:52 or something." Eren pondered.

"Cool. We still have time to count constellations." Levi perked up.

"What time is it?" Mikasa asked.

"Umm.. it's 6:46." Armin replied, looking at his watch.

"Shi–crap. It's almost time." Leve nearly swore.

"Dude, you almost said the 'S' word." Eren pointed out.

"I know. I'm trying not to." Levi sheepishly admitted.

"You'll get used to it." Mikasa reassured, lying down on the carpet. The boys did the same.

"Hey, isn't that Orion?" Eren pointed up.

"Oh yeah... That's cool. I never really get to look at constellations much." Levi said.

"Really? Well, you've come to the right place. Kizo City outskirts usually has clear night skies." Armin replied.

"I like it here. It's peaceful." Levi said

"Yes, yes it is." The three friends replied in unison. A few minutes later they saw the first meteor.

"Guys look. The meteor shower's starting." Eren said to them.

"I can see that Eren. I'm not blind." Levi sarcastically snapped back.

"Hey, you see those four meteors?" Mikasa said pointing at said meteors.

"Yeah. They're pretty bright huh." Eren stated.

"Come on, make a wish, idiots." Armin said closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah." They others said, doing the same.

'I wish that this life will never change. I like it here. I've decided to let go of the past.' Levi thought.

"So, what'd you guys wish for?" Mikasa asked.

"I wished that we'd be friends forever. No matter what. I know it sounds lame but–" Eren explained but was cut short by Armin.

"Hey, I wished for the same thing too y'know." Armin snapped at him.

"So did I Eren." Mikasa added. "Whatta bout you, Levi?" Mikasa turned to her cousin.

"I guess it's sorta the same." Levi shrugged.

"Let's promise to be friends forever." Mikasa suggested, holding up 4 friendship bracelets each one made of different materials.

"Whoa. Where'd you find time to make these?" Eren breathed out in amazement, touching one of the bracelets.

"While we had our breaks from playing." Mikasa nonchalantly replied.

"Cool. Can I have one?" Armin asked.

"Ay hindi, akin lang to lahat.(oh no. All of these are mine.) " Mikasa replied sarcastically.

"Yeesh, just asking." She heard Armin mutter.

"I get the amount of bracelets but what's with the material?" Levi asked.

"They all mean something. Here, this is yours, Eren." She replied, handing the bracelet made of regular rubber bands and feathers to Eren. Then she took the one made of stems and flowers. She also gave the one made of reeds amd stones to Armin. She then turned to Levi.

"Look, this bracelet is special. It has a special stone on it. But it depends which side you want to show to the world. The black side or the white." She said before handing to him a bracelet made of rope with a stone that can be flipped. "The choice is yours." She added. Levi stared at it then decided to flip the stone so that the white side is showing.

"I'm no longer cold-hearted jerk Levi. From now on, I'm good boy Levi." Levi said with a smirk.

Mikasa looked at him then started pulling his cheeks.

"Hey! Stahp dat!" Levi tried to speak as she kept pulling his cheeks. The two others just laughed at him.

"I told you to smile not smirk you little..." Mikasa said with a straight face.

"Okeh, okeh, I'll shmile just stahp it!" Levi helplessy tried to pry Mikasa's hands off his face.

"Good." She said, dropping her hands.

"Dude, sorry bout that. It was just too funny!" Eren said ruffling Levi's hair.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, flaker." Levi snapped at him, gently massaging his stretched cheeks.

"Aw c'mon, it's not that bad." Armin reassured him, slapping his back in the proccess. Levi suddenly thought of an idea for payback and smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Laugh at this!" He said before pouncing. Without warning, he started tickling them. Mikasa smiled at them. She then joined the tickle war, teaming up with Levi. They were a giggling pile of limbs once it was all over.

"Friends forever, right?" Mikasa asked them. All of them replied with a nod and a smile.

For the first time in forever, Levi smiled. For the first time in a long while, he was happy.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the late update. I'll update next chapter tomorrow.

Special Ending song: Kawaranai Mono by Hanako Oku

**kawaranai mono sagashiteita**

**ano hi mitsuketa shiranai basho e**

**kimi wo futari de yukeru no nara**

**boku wa nando mo umarekawareru**

(I was searching for the things that never change.

The unfamiliar place we found on that day,

If the two of us can go there together again,

I will be reborn as many times as it takes.)

**katachi nai mono dakishimeteta**

**kowareru oto mo kikoenai mama**

**kimi to aruita onaji michi ni**

**ima mo akari wa terashi-tsudzukeru**

(As I embrace the things that have no shape,

I fail to hear the breaking sound.

On the same path that we walked together,

Even now the light continues to shine.)

**kawaranai mono sagashiteita**

**ano hi no kimi wo wasure wa shinai**

**toki wo koeteku omoi ga aru**

**boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai**

(I was searching for the things that never change.

I will never forget how you were on that day.

These feelings I have transcend time.

I just want to meet you now.)

**_boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai_**

(I just want to meet you now.)


	5. Chapter 4: Memories

When I said I'd update today I meant it.

* * *

(cue opening song)

* * *

The rest of summer had been pretty good for Levi. He and his mother were able to buy a house a few blocks away from Mikasa's. He was able to meet some new friends as well. His mom also managed to set up a small cafe in their house's garage. Business was slow but good.

Levi also had a change of heart. He vowed never to swear ever again unless deemed neccessary. His new friends seemed to respect his decision.

Almira also decided to enrol Levi in the nearby elementary school. I mean, what choice does she have.

Sadly, good things come with consequences. Eren's father Grisha Jaeger was discovered to have a brain tumor while Almira Ackerman was diagnosed with sickle cell anemia. Mikasa's parents' jobs forced them to leave her behind for them to work in Japan rather than take her along. Armin's father was accused of cheating on his wife.

Now that schooltime has arrived. Time to block out the distractions and focus.(Sure, Levi. Sure.)

Levi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping but still refused to turn it off. Suddenly, it stopped beeping then started playing JB's song 'Baby'. Now that was the trigger. With hiss of 'holy chocolate fudge' , he leapt out of bed and immediately silenced the alarm clock. Only then he remembered that it was a gift from Mikasa that beeps first then plays annoying/devil songs to wake the user up. As he brushed his teeth then took a bath then dressed up for school, he suddenly felt a slight throbbing in his head. Shaking it off, he proceeded to fix his bag then strapped it on. He was about to go down the stairs when the slight throbbing in his head turned to unbearable pain. He clutched his head, closed his eyes, and knelt down. After the throbbing had stopped, he opened his eyes, thinking it was all over when suddenly, his head started spinning and he started seeing images. Blood. Corpses. Swords. He continued seeing these images. When everything had stopped, he ended up being very dizzy and he fell down the stairs.

Almira, hearing the ruckus, immediately rushed out of the kitchen to see what's going on. There by the stairs, was a very dizzy Levi and the trio, one attempting to help him up, one trying to stifle his laughter, and one trying to scold that guy for his insensitivity.

"Levi! Oh dear, what happened?" She asked immediately kneeling to help her son up.

"We were just here to see him when the moment we opened the door, we saw him tipping over the stairs then rolling down." Mikasa explained, staggering as she tried to support him.

"What?! We have to see if he's hurt." Almira said, looking around." Let's let him lie down on the sofa." she said, pointing at the sofa in the living room. As they put Levi down, he was already waking up, clutching his head in pain.

"Wh-what happened..?" Levi asked.

"You tell me. How'd you fall down the stairs? I thought the alarm clock was supposed to get up and at it." Mikasa said, crossing her arms.

"I...fell...?" Levi sleepily wondered.

"You did. But it's a good thing you weren't hurt. All you got were a few bruises and that headache. But how did you fall?" Almira asked,

gently massaging his forehead.

"I don't know. I was just walking towards the stairs then suddenly my head started aching. I thought it would be gone soon but when I opened my eyes, I saw some images, then I got dizzy, then I blacked out." Levi explained.

"Could you explain to me what those images were?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, the only ones I remember seeing were swords, at least, I think they were swords. Next I saw some corpses. Like, a lot. Then just blood everywhere." Levi explained.

"Wait, what?!" Eren suddenly said, done with chewing Armin's ear out.

"Like I said, swords, corpses, blood." Levi replied nonchalantly.

"Dang, that's just creepy, man." Armin pointed out, cringing.

"Look, maybe it was just a morning hallucination. I get one sometimes." Mikasa tried to reassure them.

"Yeah, maybe it was." Levi said, slowly nodding.

"Now that that's over with, let's have some breakfast. You three joining?" Almira asked the trio as she stood up. She earned three different variations of yes in return.

* * *

School had been hectic. At the start of every subject he had to introduce himself to the teacher. It was free seating so Levi decided to stick close to the legendary trio of Maria Street. He'd prefer Eren's company over Mikasa's or Armin's though. Those two always ended up fighting over trivial things like subject matter or ice cream toppings. He'd prefer to be the peacemaker.

Thankfully, when those two weren't bickering and he doesn't have to sermon them, he hangs out with his fellow classmates. He learned that Armin had a tiny crush on that blond girl Annie(though he'd never admit it.) and that That other blonde girl Christa and Armin were often mistaken as twins(Levi swears that those were too mature for their age.) He also heard some rumors that Mikasa's family(excluding Levi and his mother) owns 5 houses across the country and another 5 in Japan. Some say that Eren used to go to counselors for anger management but Levi found that hard to believe. He heard a lot more rumors but decided to forget about them.

After dissmissal Levi was invited to play some games with his classmates. One of them was called Hunger Games wherein players pair up and try to kill other players. Since Levi was just new, he was assigned as game master(He swore he thought he heard 'gay master' instead of 'game master' but whatever.). By 4:00 p.m., Levi decided that it was getting late and decided to go home, promising to bring his classmates more pastries the next day since apparently, the ones he brought weren't enough to satisfy their hunger.

* * *

On the way home, he was accompanied by the trio, talking about the events that had transpired. Especially, their game of Hunger Games.

"Hau der yuh betreh meh, Mikasha!" Armin spat out, his mouth full of Levi's leftover cupcakes.

"It was just a game, Armin. You take things too seriously." Mikasa replied, miraculously understanding Armin's alien language.

"But still though, how'd you know where we were hiding, Levi?" Eren turned to Levi.

"I dunno. Intuition I guess." Levi replied, shrugging.

"By the way, me and the guys are planning to go have a movie marathon this sunday at Reiner's house. You guys coming along?" Armun spoke up after finishing his cupcakes.

"Yeah sure." The other three replied. As they were about to stop by Levi's house for some snacks, Levi suddenly felt a ringing in his ears. He clutched his head in pain. Suddenly he heard voices.

_"Heichou!"_

_"Levi-heichou!"_

_"Levi..."_

He kept hearing these voices followed by that same gentle voice, this time screaming.

_"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"_

After that, he fainted.

* * *

Levi woke up in his bedroom, his head still spinning.

"Levi! You're alright!" Levi then saw his mother hugging him. He looked around and saw Eren, Armin, and Mikasa standing beside his bed.

"Dude, glad to see you're okay!" Armin was first to speak, draping his arm over Levi's shoulders.

"Seriously, stop giving heart attacks like that!" Mikasa scolded him.

"You feel any better now, man?" Eren asked, putting down the tray of food he was holding.

"Yeah, I'm okay I think...?" Levi replied, unsure of what just happened. "How long was I out?" He then asked them.

"You've KO'd an entire day man." Armin replied.

"To be exact, about 15 hours." Mikasa elaborated.

"15 HOURS?! So it's like 7:00 a.m. already right? Shouldn't you guys be at school?" Levi stood up, but plopped back miserably on the bed.

"Dude, school's just a short walk from here. But now that you're awake, you sure you're strong enough to go to school?" Armin worriedly asked.

"I think so..." Levi replied.

"What was the cause of your falling unconscious this time?" Almira asked him.

"Um, voices. Like I kept hearing this girl. She kept saying things like 'heichou' Then she said my name. She kept repeating it then I heard her scream." Levi explained.

"So she was like chanting it?" Eren asked.

"No. More like she was calling me. Like every time she said my name, it was a different tone. One sounded cheerful, another sounded worried, then another sounded loving and gentle." Levi rambled on.

"So like, different memories flashing simultaneously? Is that it?" Armin asked.

"Yeah... I guess..." Levi replied, his head slightly spinning.

"First the images, now voices? I don't get anything at all." Mikasa said, shaking her head.

"None of us do, Mikasa." Almira reassured her.

'I'm pretty sure that voice sounded familiar though...' Levi thought to himself.

* * *

There. Told ya so.


	6. Chapter 5: Change

Yo minna! Finally regained a little bit of encouragement in posting this fic all because of 1 review! It's not much but I appreciate it. Thank you so much! You know who you are. (*≧∇≦*)

btw, sorry for the late update. Internet was terrible and I wasn't able to type last week.

Also due to school, updates will either be once or twice a month depending on my schedule because Pisay.

(cue opening song)

* * *

Blood flashed everywhere around him. Anywhere he looked, corpses where there.

"Heichō...l...will..." He heard a faint voice echoing from a distance.

"I...understand..."This time the voice was a little louder.

This time, he could see faces. They were blurry and barely recognizable but he could make out facial expressions.

"It's alright...Levi..." The same voice echoed out to him, this time clearly.

During the next few visions, he could see what looked like himself but different. Harsher, shorter, more aggressive. Everything was a blur after that. The last vision was of that version of him walking away from him, an almost disgraceful look on his face.

* * *

Levi woke up with a start, panting heavily. He ruffled his hair and shook his head, his mind trying to contemplate what that dream meant.

"Levi! Wake up! It's almost time for school!" He heard his mom call out to him.

He then quickly stood up and procceeded to do his morning ritual.

'It's been 7 years huh... 7 years since we first moved in here…' He thought to himself.

As he went down the stairs, he saw Mikasa and Armin fighting(again.) with Eren desperately trying to stop them. He shook his head upsettedly then immediately went downstairs, smacking Armin and Mikasa upside the head and high-fiving Eren.

"What the fuck was that for?! Ow..." Armin yelled at him, clutching the back of his head painfully.

"Grow up." was all that Levi said.

Many things had changed these past 7 years. Mikasa had grown out of her immature self and became maturer and more sociable. Her hair grew longer and she was now wearing that red scarf Eren gave her for her 10th birthday. Eren had left his recklessness and carelessness behind and became 'Mother Er-hen' as Armin and Mikasa would put it. Speaking of Armin, his shota face was replaced by a 15 year old that looks like a 17-yr old. He grew his hair out to chin length then tied it back, only leaving a few strands of hair to frame his face. Armin called 'The Shoujo Manga Way.' (But really, Levi didn't give a two-shit flying fuck about it.)

Meanwhile, Levi himself got a sudden growth spurt, making him one of the tallest guys in class.

* * *

As they all sat down to eat, Eren noticed that something was off with Levi today. His eyes were beadier that usual, his voice sounded more serious than usual, and he was holding his mug by the brim. As he turned to his left, Armin leaned to whisper something to him.

"Hey, don't you think something's weird with Levi today?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Eren whispered back. He then turned to Levi.

"Hey Levi, som–"

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi spat at him.

"Eh? You okay there, couz?" Mikasa asked him, concerned.

"Eh? Nani..." Levi's head snapped up, as if waking up from a daze, then shook his head. "I-I'm fine..." Realizing what he just spat out at Eren, his eyes widened then immediately covered his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to curse I just–"

"Dude, it's okay. It's not like I'm not used to have someone spit out a curse at my face." Eren reassured him.

"I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Levi muttered to himself. He then procceeded to eat in silence.

* * *

Thankfully, this morning wasn't too hectic. The moment the four entered the classroom, they all felt a sense of awkwardness around the room, even though they've been classmates for the past 3 years. It was amped up even more by the arrival of the new transfer students.

"Hey, you guys got any idea who our teach's gonna be?" Armin whispered to the three of them.

"I don't have to specifics but I heard he's really nice." Eren replied.

"Yeah, our senpais said that he's awesome." Mikasa added.

"Really? Senpais?" Levi looked at Mikasa.

"What? They technically ARE our senpais since y'know, they're fourth years." Mikasa explained.

"Sure, Mikasa, sure." Eren and Armin looked at her and nodded as if saying 'yeah right.' Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling that they have to go out to hold the flag ceremony.

* * *

"Again, thank you for making us proud. Let us give them a big round of applause." One of the announcers finished, stepping aside to praise the people who competed in a Science Fair. The students of Levi's batch just clapped, bored and itching to go back to their air conditioned classrooms.

"Thank you, sir Ian. Up next, may we call Ms. Mikasa Sayuri Ackerman, Student Council President, to come up onstage." Another announcer said. Upon the mention of Mikasa's name, their batch immediately perked up and started clapping eagerly as Mikasa walked up to the stage.

"Uh, sankyuu (thank you), ma'am. So, Good Morning, Sina's scholars! You guys still awake?" Mikasa called out on the mic. In reply, the students groaned.

"Uh, am I hearing zombies? Did you guys play Zombie Tsunami all night again? Or maybe Flappy Bird?" She said once more on the mic. The reply she recieved was composed of 'meh's' and knowing glances passed at each other.

"Ayayay, that's not good. Anyway, who's excited for the Beginnings Fair?!" She said louder this time. This time, the replies were full of cheers.

"That's good. Oh, for the benefit of our newbies and freshies, the Beginnings Fair is a fair held at the start of every school year. So, I hope you guys have your booth ideas and also wallets ready, cuz the Beginnings fair will be held...3 weeks from now! So that's in July. I hope y'all are ready." She said as cheers erupted from multiple batches.

"So, message to the freshies, don't forget to have fun. Sophomores, please, don't scare the goddamn living shit outta the freshies. Juniors, calm your fucking tits, prom isn't till the second semester. Finally, Seniors, enjoy your last year here in St. Sina Science. That's all thank you. You are all dissmissed." She finished before walking down the stage.

* * *

As they all settled down in the classroom, the tension and awkwardness lessened considerably. Their chatters suddenly piped down at the arrival of the teacher.

"Ahem, Good Morning, Class 3-Freedom." He said, clearing his throat. "My name is Sir Keith Shardis but you can call me Sir Shards." He added with a warm smile."Ah, I assume that some of the class officers were pre-elected, right?" The class nodded in reply.

"Please stand up here and introduce yourselves." He finished, sitting down on the teacher's table. The said officers stood up and walked towards the elevated platform infront.

"Hey, guys. My name's Mikasa and I'm your class president." Mikasa said cheerfully.

"Ah, aren't you also the Student Council President?" Sir Shards cut in.

"Yes sir. The administration allowed me to keep both positions as long as I can maintain my grades." Mikasa replied.

"Ah alright then. Next."

"Hey, uh, my name's Eren Nikolasz Jaeger. I'm your Vice President so yeah, I'm Mikasa's right-hand-man." Eren nervously spoke.

"Yo!" Armin greeted with a mock salute."Name's Armin. Armin Uriel Arlert. I'm the class PRO. No, not pro. PRO as in Public Relations Officer. You guys can already tell why." He said, vainly flipping his hair around.

"Oh yes, School Hearthrob right?" Shardis confirmed.

"That's me." Armin coolly replied.

"Sir don't mind him, he's just like that." Levi cut in.

"I don't really do. Wait, what's your name?"

"Uh, Levi, sir. Levi Ackerman. I'm Mikasa's cousin. I'm also the class treasurer." Levi introduced.

"So the only class positions that we don't have are Secretary and Class Rep right?" Shardis asked.

"Yes sir." The class replied.

"Is that so... Oh well, we'll elect later. For now, how about the new students introduce themselves first?" Shardis suggested. The class nodded in reply as the said students stood up.

"Hey, uhm, my name's Erwin Smith. Me and my friends over here came from Rosewall Academy. Nice to meet y'all." The tall blonde named Erwin began as he gestured to the people beside him.

"My name's Hanji Zoë. Anything involving blood and gore disgusts me so don't expect me to get high grades in Biology." The brunette girl named Hanji said scornfully.

"I'm Petra. I pretty much don't ca–What the fuck, Auruo?!" The short auburn haired girl named Petra was then cut off as she was violently pushed to the side as two new students came crashing in.

"Sorry!" "We're late!" The two new students said at the same time.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I really don't care whatever you little fuckers do as long as it doesn't affect me." Petra spat out then sending a glare towards the two newcomers.

"Name's Auruo. Petra's "big brother" for the past 4 years." The emo guy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"He's Gunther I'm Erd. Also from Rosewall." One of the newcomers, the blonde one, said, pointing at the black-haired guy beside him.

"Alright, now that that's settled, shall we discuss the class's plans for the Beginnings Fair?" Shardis said, standing up and clasping his hands together. One girl raised her hand.

"Yes? Stand up and say your name." Shardis said, gesturing to the girl.

"Uh, my name is Annie Leonhardt sir. and I propose that we have a maid café for the fair this year." The tiny blonde said nervously.

"Hmm, maid cafe huh... It seems like a profitable idea. Anyone else?"

"Ooh, me sir!" Armin eagerly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"If her idea is a maid cafe, how about the boys make a butler cafe to counter it?"

"Okay. So we have 2 out of 3 ideas done. Anything else?" Mikasa then raised her hand.

"Being the student moderator of Music Class, I suggest that we have a concert. That good?" The class nodded in reply.

"Ah yes, of course. That's a brilliant idea!"

"Thank you sir." Mikasa said as she sat down.

The class discussed a lot of topics all throughout Homeroom Period, including election of other officers which ended up having Annie Leonhardt for Secretary and Jean Kirschtein for Class Rep. As they were dissmissed, gender culture difference immediately surfaced as the girls clumped together infront of the lockers and the boys formed a large circle along the hallway.

"Levi! Bro, where you been at, huh?" One of the transferees, Erwin Smith, called out to Levi as he swung his arm over the taller boy's shoulders.

"Uh, here. You're...?" Levi asked, unsure of what to say.

"Dude, don't tell me you've forgotten me?!" Erwin suddenly wailed.

"Uh, I remember you now. You introduced yourself infront during Homeroom. Erwin Smith, right?"

"You don't remember me at all!" Erwin cried, bawling his eyes out. Levi looked at the boy beside him, the emo transferee named Auruo, with a 'wtf?' face.

"Don't mind him. He's just a big baby. Always so sensitive. He missed you tho. Always talkin' 'bout you when you two were kids." Auruo replied in a monotone voice, shrugging. "Psh, what a drama queen." Auruo added, looking at Erwin who was rolling on the floor like a barrel.

"Well, I do remember going to Rosewall once..." Levi muttered.

"ONCE?! WE WENT TO SCHOOL THERE FOR 5 FUCKING YEARS, LEVI. FIVE." Erwin suddenly popped outta nowhere, placing his hands on Levi's shoulders.

"Wait.. I think I'm getting something... uhh.. Erwin Smith, crazy bossy guy who always teased me about stuff right?" Levi nervously asked, afraid of how Erwin would react.

"Aww, YISSS! Finally, Levi!" Erwin jumped for joy."Soo, mind telling me stuff about this crazy Class 3-Freedom of yours?" Erwin then asked him, his mood creepily changing ever so suddenly.

"Uh.. yea sure. I'll start with Eren." He said pointing towards the said person."Same age as me, only a month older. Used to be the immature one who always had anger and recklessness issues. Now, he's kinda like the peacekeeper. We call him Mother Er-hen because of that. He's also the leader of the Maria Street trio plus me." Levi explained. "Next is Mikasa." He then pointed towards her direction." She's my cousin. Our fathers were brothers and our mothers were cousins. Go figure what kind of cousins we are. She's also the school socialite. She can be bossy but that's is Armin. As Sir Shards said, he's the school hearthrob. Best in sports but the total worst in acads. He's also the all-around cool guy. Also has a huge crush on Annie. Speaking of which, Annie Leonhardt is the school cutie. She's also one of Mikasa's best friends. A lot of guys have a crush on her but are too afraid to face Bertholdt and her distant cousin Reiner. Those two giants are like her bodyguards. You can only approach Annie either if you're a girl or if those two trust you. So far, they only trust their classmates. Next is Jean. That guy really needs a confidence boost. One of Eren's best friends. Often seen clinging to his best frenemy Marco Bodt. That guy's like super terrible to others but not to Jean. We ship them so much. Uh, who else, uh Krista. She's like the demon goddess or something. Although she's got good looks, her attitude is really scary. She's super violent. Only friendly to Ymir. That girl is like the only one that can calm Krista down. Next we have Sasha. One of the smartest. Also one of Mikasa's best friends. The only reason why Mikasa gets to keep both positions of Class Prez and SC Prez. Connie, the bald-ish guy over there is Sasha's sworn enemy. Archnemesis when it comes to grades." Levi finished explaining, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Whew.. That is one crazy class. Welp. My turn. I'll introduce the Rosewall transferees. I'll start with–"

"Hey, no fair, Erwin! You have less to explain. You only have to explain like 5 people minus you! That's unfair! Asan ang Hustisya?(Where's the justice in that?)" Levi cut Erwin off.

"Okay, okay. How about I lengthen the explanations and also add in an explanation as to why we went here? Sound good? Yeesh, sometimes I wonder who the real crybaby is here." Erwin muttered that last part, but Levi heard nontheless.

"I heard that!"

"You agreeing with me or not?" Erwin shouted back at him.

"Fine, deal." Levi gave in, mentally pouting.

"Good. As I was saying., I'll begin with Auruo over here. He's basically like your total opposite I think. He's anti-social, emo, barely smiles, and also rap battle master. Next we have Erd and Gunther. Always seen together. Not that we ship them. Erd's got this crush who studies here. I'll explain later. Next is Hanji. As she said, she hates anything related to gore. She's more about the math. She's also serious when you're supposed to have fun, but smiles and horses around when you have to be serious. She's crazy, I know. Lastly, we have Petra. She's like Auruo. Only way more violent. She's like that Krista girl only 10x more anti-social and 100x more violent. She doesn't care if she hurts a girl. If you mess with her, you're screwed. If she brushes off your offense against her, you're safe but be wary. If she glares at you, you have from -5 secs to +10 secs to apologize. If she smirks, you get a 30 second headstart to run. If she has a dark look on her face, you know you're screwed. No headstart, no warning, just pure pain. She's that violent." Erwin paused, shuddering. "Anyway, I'll explain to you the reason we're here. I'm here because I was specifically looking for you. Petra, Hanji, Erd, and Gunther are here for good education. Auruo is just here to protect Petra. About that thing with Erd's crush, her name is Lillia. She was Erd's childhood sweetheart and also another reason why he's here. That good enough of an explanation for you?" Erwin finished.

"Yup." Levi shrugged then nodded.

"Hey you two! Get in here!" Both of them heard Armin call out to them as the others were huddled together.

"So, you guys know each other already? That's good. For those who don't know, My name's Armin and I'm Class 3-Freedom's Boys' Congregation Leader. Pleased to be working with y'all. Now, to explain the ritual. Every start of the school year, the boys and girls of this class battle with each other to see who'll be reigned supreme. Last year, the girls won, which means they'll get to choose the challenge this year. Let's do this, Boys' Congregation of Freedom!" Armin said, placing his hand in the center of the circle followed by the boys then raised them up in the air.

* * *

'Why is he so familiar? Prolly just another one of those hallucination thingys.' Petra thought to herself as she looked towards Levi's direction.

"Watcha lookin at?" Mikasa suddenly said from behind her, scaring the hell out of the tiny girl.

"What in the actual fuck?! Don't do that!" Petra said, clutching her chest.

"Ohoho... sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there. Petra right?" Mikasa said, chuckling.

"Yeah. But the fuck man?! That's creepier then Erwin's fucking mood swings."

"I said I'm sorry. Yeesh, no need to be like that. Anyways we're gonna discuss the some stuff. Come here." Mikasa said, dragging Petra towards the small circle the girls made on the floor.

"Okay, girls. Please say your names when I point at you." Mikasa announced as she sat down. She then pointed randomly at the girls.

"Annie!"

"Ymir!"

"Sasha!"

"Krista."

"Hanji."

"Petra."

"Aiight. Now that that's over with, we need discuss the Girls' Squad's plan. For the benefit of the two new girls, This class has a ritual of having a competition with the boys every start of the school year. We won last time so we get to pick the challenge. And I have the perfect challenge for them." The girls then started talking in inaudible whispers.

* * *

Once the break was over, they all went back to their classrooms to resume classes. Luckily, most of the classes had free seating so the Maria St. Trio Plus Levi always sat together. During Lunch break, the two gender factions huddled together once more infront of the classroom, but this time, Armin and Mikasa, the leaders of the two factions, were standing face-to-face, cocky smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well..." Mikasa said.

"How's the new recruits? Too bad I got most of 'em." Armin confidently said.

"I hope they're quick to adapt tho, cuz this challenge will get you guys p'wned a second time."

"Then what's the point in battling if you guys know you'll win anyway?" Ooh, Armin sass no. 1.

"Just to prove that we're not as fragile as you guys think."

"Bring it on, bitch."

"Alrighty then, this year's challenge is... to race towards the class hangout. Since we girls won, we get to use the shorter path. The boys'll have to use the longer path. Don't worry though. To be fair, we girls have decided to give yoy guys a 25-second headstart. That good?" Mikasa explained.

"Oh, wow. I thought it'd be some sort of torture or something. But wait, that means we'll win cuz we got the quick runners."

"Yeah, but you got more liabilities. I mean you got like 12 people and we got only 6."

"Fair point. You guys ready?" Armin shrugged then looked back at the boys behind him. All of them nodded.

"Good. Okay guys, ready your positions. I'll set the timer." Mikasa then started tapping on her phone." Ready..." The guys set themselves up along the hallway. "Get set..." They then put themselves in running positions. "GO!" All of the guys ran as fast as they can the moment Mikasa tapped the timer to start.

* * *

(Background music: Rolling Girl Rock version off-vocal)

"Guys hurry up!" Armin and Eren yelled at the boys who were lagging behind, either running low on stamina or are just really slow runners.

"Wait! I have a plan. We might just win!" Levi suddenly said.

"Well, what is it?" Connie said from behind.

"Follow me!" Levi then started sprinting downstairs, leaving the others to just run faster. When they reached the first floor, Levi immediately turned right instead of left outside.

"Hey! Where d'ya think you're going, idiot?! Exit's the other way!" Marco yelled at him.

"Dude, just trust me!" Levi yelled back. The others groaned but nevertheless complied. They found themselves running at the back of the Advanced Sciences Building then towards the dark area in the forest. As Eren looked around, taking in the scenery against him, he saw Levi waving towards them, standing beside a rock.

"Dude, what now?" Eren asked him as they caught up. Levi then pointed at the rock beside him.

"Help me push it. It's not as heavy as you think but I'm really tired so yeah, I need help."

"Sure. I'll help." Reiner, the bulky one volunteered. Soon, all of the boys were able to push the rock in seconds. Underneath it was a metal door. Although it looked new, on it was inscribed the number '1935'.

"Woah, man. You sure we're allowed to use this?" Jean breathed out.

"Of course. I discovered this last year along with a teacher. I think it was Sir Shards. Both of us were hiding from the jailers during the Hallowmas Fair. Don't worry, no dead bodies in there or coffins or war junk. It's just a plain ol' tunnel." Levi explained.

"That's some crazy shit in there man. But if it means we'll win, I'm in." Erwin said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Cool, if you guys wanna back out that's fine with me but–" Levi tried to reassure them but was cutt off.

"You kidding?! We're totally going with you man! That tunnel's like so fucking cool!" Erd said. All the others agreed.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" Levi then pulled the door upwards, revealing a small stairway and a miraculously clean path. All of them then jumped in, since the drop was pretty short. They then started running as they followed Levi. Along the way, Levi explained to them that the path they took will lead them towards the back of the cafeteria, or the backteria as they would call it, then they'll just have to sprint towards the hangout which was huge gazebo just a few yards from the right of the caf.

Meanwhile, the girls immediately started running as soon as the 25-second timer went off. Since the back lobby was the closest to the caf (the caf is just past the gym and the Advanced Sciences Labs.), they all decided to just sprint their way past the ASLs then just jog. Mikasa was confident that they'll win due to the distance difference. Just as they made it to the second to the last ASL, she thought she heard Levi's voice, although muffled, somewhere. She just decided to shrug it off.

* * *

The boys made to the gazebo in record time. Seeing that the girls weren't there yet, they decided to come up with a little prank. Since Armin was the thinnest, he was to hide behind the post at the center of the gazebo where he won't be noticed by the girls once they arrive. The boys will hide behind the trees beside the gaz then appear at the signal. They were all hidden properly by the time the girls arrived.

* * *

The girls passed the cafeteria then turned left, knowing that if the boys made it before they did, they would've passed them already. As they jogged towards the gazebo, they didn't notice the boys hiding nor did they notice Armin behind the post. The moment Mikasa stepped kn the gazebo floor, Armin walked out from behind the gazebo, surprising the girls. Armin was then followed by the other guys, suddenly appearing from behind the surrounding trees.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble Mikasa, but we made it first." Armin said, venom evident in his voice. The girls minus a really bored Petra looked around, unable the proccess the events going on.

"H-how? This is just physically and astronomically impossible, r-right Sasha?" Mikasa stuttered.

"Yes, it supposed to be impossible. This is just madness!" Sasha said, horrified.

"Well, guess what, Braus, it is. We just decided not to tell you the explanation." Connie cockily replied from behind Sasha.

"You!" Sasha hissed.

"Hello there, Sasha Clariss Braus." Connie greeted, smirking evilly.

"Sorry, Annie. We had to." Reiner apologized to Annie, even though he did not look the least bit apologetic.

"I knew I couldn't trust you two!" Annie yelled, her kawaii voice turning venomous.

"This is stupid." Petra boredly said, yawning as she crossed her arms.

"Is it?" She suddenly felt a creepy aura surround her from behind as she heard two, no, three creepy voices whisper from behind. As she turned back with a glare on her face, she saw who she expected them to be. Auruo, Erd, and Gunther. She hardened her glare on them, her eyes murderous, but they were shockingly unfazed.

"We're.." Auruo began.

"Sorry.." Erd continued.

"Petra.." Gunther finished.

She then felt a chill down her spine. She procceeded to beat them up but they were quick to evade and return to the trees.

"Cowards!" She yelled after them.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Hanji muttered to herself as she took a step back, looking around her. She took another step back, and suddenly she felt something collide agaonst her back. She then swiftly turned around, ready to slap the person behind her. It was Erwin fucking Smith of course, but what surprised her were one, his speed in preventing her hand from hitting his face, and two, the dark gleam in his eyes

"Don't do that, Hanji. You might hurt someone." Erwkn coldly stated.

"That's what I am doing, bastard." Hanji spat out, although her face showed no emotion.

"That was mean, Hanji. What wrong did I ever do to you?" Erwin said, pretending to be hurt, although he was actually grinning evilly. Hanji hissed at him in reply.

"What kind of madness is this?!" Mikasa shouted at Armin, stepping backwards as he made his way to her. She continued stepping backwards until she felt hands on her shoulders, she looked back, and there she Eren and Levi grinning creepily and evilly at her. She looked infront of her and she came face-to-face with Armin.

"It's called, 'The Madness of Dukes Armania, Erania, Levania.'" Armin jokingly replied.

"V-very funny Armin. G-great p-puns." Mikasa stuttered out.

"Oh, my. You're shivering. Are you alright?" Levi asked her.

"Do you need my help? Are you sick?" Eren asked as well, pretending to be concerned.

"G-get off me!" Mikasa struggled. She was able to break free from their grasp but then stumbled in front of Armin. He procceeded to kneel down but then she shouted.

"Fine! You guys win! We girls admit our loss, you can take the crown now." Mikasa yelled. Although she sounded angry, only Eren heard her crying.

"H-hey, Mikasa. We didn't mean to scare you. We just–" Eren tried to reassure her but was then cut off by a slap across the face.

"Ano baka!" She yelled then hugged Eren, silently crying.

"G-gomene, Mikasa." Eren tried to comfort her.

The others stopped their cockiness, realization struck them like the Hiroshima bomb as they realized that Mikasa gets scared easily. They all apologized to each other as they all sat down in the gazebo. Mikasa had calmed down, although she was still glaring at Armin. Levi, realizing the tension, immediately stood up and clasped his hands together.

"So! As per tradition, we will all eat the caf's legendary combo meals! Also, I brought specialty pastries, cakes, desserts, and delicacies from Cafe de Maria, so not to worry. And also, for everything to be more orderly, only 3 people will go to the caf to order for the others. So I'll order for Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Petra, Erwin, and myself." Levi explained.

"I'll order for Hanji, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Jean, and Marco." Erwin volunteered.

"Ooh, I'll order for Reiner, Bert, Ymir, Krista, Sasha, Connie, and myself!" Annie volunteered as well. "But Reiner and Bert have to help me in carrying them back." She added.

"Erd and Gunther have to help me too." Erwin said.

"I'll help. And so will Eren." Armin told Levi.

"Now that that's settled, please list down your orders and also bring out your payments of 75 Php and give them to me." Levi then procceeded to collect the fees and placing them in his huge-ass wallet. The three orderers plus their assistants then went towards the cafeteria. They all came back 10 minutes later, all carrying plates. Behind the group was one of the Cafe de Maria's employees, a college girl named Rico, carrying what appears to be a huge Coleman. As they all arrived at the gaz, the group put the plates next to the respective recievers then helped Rico carry the Coleman towards the seat area of the gaz. Levi thanked Rico as she went back to the cafe. As they all ate in silence, Armin noticed that Annie was drinking more water than usual. Lookjng at her food, he nearly choked on a mouthful after seeing that she ordered Sisig with a lot of chili peppers.

"Annie, did you just order sisig?" Armin coughed.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Annie asked innocently.

"Well, damn, that's a lot of siling labuyo(Labuyo Chili)."

"Oh, yeah. I think they mixed in a lot." Annie sheepishly replied.

"Mikasa, you feeling better now?" Eren asked, a concerned look on his face as he looked at the half Japanese girl.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for listing down Porkchop for me." Mikasa sniffed.

"You know me, I know you. That's all there is to it." Eren nonchalantly replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, you sure do..."

"So, um Petra Ral, right?" Levi tried to start a conversation with the petite girl.

"Yeah, so?" Petra asked, never looking up.

"Uh.. I was planning to invite you and your friends later to my house along with the entire class for funds discussion but I guess I'd rather not. They warned me about you so–"

"Whatever. I don't have anything to do anyway." Petra rudely cut him off.

"Really? That's great!" Levi said, swallowing his last mouthful of food.

"Why are you talking to me anyway? I'm not an approachable person." Petra finally looked up, also swallowing her last mouthful.

"To me you are. Anyways, I have to get the pastries out. You want some?" Levi asked, standing up.

"Whatever." She muttered as she put her utensils down. She looked uo again, only to find Mikasa and Annie sitting next to her. She looked at them with the 'wtf?' face.

"Hey there again, Petra" Mikasa greeted. "Annie here just wants to know if you like anime. She saw you perk up a teensy bit when she said 'maid cafe.'" Mikasa explained.

"Yeah, I do. So?" Petra replied.

"So that's great! What animes do you like?" Annie suddenly perked up.

"Uhh.. Fairy Tail, SAO, uh, Nisekoi, Noragami, NuraMago, KnK, you know, the mainstream ones except Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach. Those three are so fucking overrated."

"I know right?! Anyways, do you also know about Vocaloid?" Annie asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"What's your fave Vocaloid song?" Mikasa asked.

"Erm, Either ERROR or Rolling Girl." Petra admitted.

"Senbonzakura and Inokori Sensei are mine. Annie's favorites are Pierrot and A Solution for Jealousy." Mikasa explained.

"So you two like HoneyWorks as well?" Petra asked.

"Yup!" Annie eagerly replied.

"Hey! Petra! Come here! I got a s'more for you!" Levi called out to Petra.

"Hey! Why don't I get one?!" Mikasa yelled at her cousin.

"These are reserved for the transferees only, Sayuri!" Levi yelled back at her using her second name.

"Dun' call me that! It's annoying!" Mikasa scolded him but in reply, he just blew a raspberry at her.

"Just let me fucking get the goddamn s'more already, sheesh." Petra broke them up as she stood to get her s'more. The moment she took a bite out of it, she felt a sudden rush of sugar to her brain as she tasted the oreo s'more inside a brownie coated with chocolate and topped with double dutch gelato amd drizzled with Nutella and cookie butter. It was the ultimate choco heaven. Erwin and the others had the same reaction.

"So? How was it?" Levi then broke her from her train of thoughts. Of course she can't say it was heaven. That would be too out of character for her. But she also can't say that it wasn't delicious. That'd be a lie. So she just decided to say,

"It's too fucking sweet."

"Well, it's supposed to be. Oh, eat it quick. The ice cream and the chocolate coating are melting." Levi warned.

"Well, no shit. I can see that." Petra said, quickly licking the molten ice cream and chocolate.

The s'mores weren't the only things in the coleman. Inside it were also cake slices, brownies, cupcakes, muffins, pies, tarts, etc. The entire class was full with the amount of food they ate. Eren checked his watch. It said '12:30 pm.' Eren then picked up his bag so that he can head to class. The others followed.

* * *

Omfg...WOW. This is like the longest chapter I've ever written. Just. HUWAW. My thumbs are beat now. Don't even bother correcting my grammatical mistakes I'm too tired to edit them.

BTW, this entire chapter was based on some of my days with my classmates from last year. Ah memories.

Also, all the vocaloid songs mentioned in this chapter are all really good songs. Especially ERROR. The opening song Jitter Doll and ERROR are two of my fave Vocaloid songs of all time. I personally love the Namine Ritsu versions more though.

Btw, no offense to One Piece, Bleach, and Naruto fans!

Ending song:

Garnet by Hanako Oku

Guraundo kaketeku anata no senaka wa

Sora ni ukanda kumo yori mo jiyuu de

nooto ni naranda shikakui moji sae

Subete wo terasu hikari ni mieta

**As you were dashing on the ground, your back**

**Was freer then the clouds that floated in the sky **

**And in the light that illuminates everything, I could even see **

**The square letters lined up in your notebook **

Suki to iu kimochi ga wakaranakute

Nidoto wa modoranai kono jikan ga

Sono imi wo atashi ni oshiete kureta

**I didn't understand the feeling known as love **

**So this moment in time that wouldn't return again **

**Taught me its meaning **

Anata to sugoshita hibi wo kono mune ni yaki tsukeyou

Omoi dasanakutemo daijoubu na you ni

Itsuka hoka no dareka wo suki ni natta toshitemo

Anata wa zutto tokubetsu de taisetsu de

Mata kono kitsetsu ga megutteku

**I'll sear the days that I spent with you into my chest **

**So that I'll be all right even if I don't recall them**

**Even if I were to fall in love with someone else, someday **

**You'd always be special and important to me **

**And this season would come around again**


End file.
